STOP HOPING
by wfasya16
Summary: Summary: Aku ingin berhenti berharap tentang hidupku Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti berharap tentangmu -byun baekhyun Berhentilah berharap tentangku,itu hanya harapan kosong. Kau terlihat bodoh dengan harapan-harapan itu . harapan tidak merubah apapun -park chanyeol


Title: stop hoping

Author: wfasya

Genre: sad/hurt,romance

Rated: M/NC-21

Cast: CHANBAEK ,CHANSOO,HUNHAN,KAISOO(etc).

Summary: Aku ingin berhenti berharap tentang hidupku

Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti berharap tentangmu

-byun baekhyun

Berhentilah berharap tentangku,itu hanya harapan kosong.

Kau terlihat bodoh dengan harapan-harapan itu .

harapan tidak merubah apapun

-park chanyeol

WARNING: typo,gaje,yaoi(boyxboy),boys love

If u homophobic and you don't like my ff you can't go away!

NOTE AUTHOR: ff ini asli pemikiran sendiri kalau ada ff yg sama tau mempunyai

Jalan cerita yang mirip dengan ff ini itu murni ketidaksengajaan . ini ff pertama yang

diphublish ,jangan lupa review.

Happy reading guys!

PART 1

Author pov

Baekhyun namja cantik tapi keluarganya tidak peduli padanya ,mereka hanya peduli pada luhan kakak baekhyun. Tentu dia ntidak diinginkan karena dia … buta,sedangkan kakaknya benar-benar sempurna yah walaupun baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana kakaknya tapi dia bisa mendengar pujian-pujian dari orang-orang untuk kakanya.

Baekhyun ….!apa kau tuli?daritadi aku memanggilmu!

Maaf eomma tadi aku mencari tongkatku,a..a..ada apa eomma?

Alasan saja,cepatlah bersiap kita akan kerumah keluarga park sekarang jika kau tidak turun kau akan dapat hukuman,cepatlah jangan membuat orang menunggu lama !dan jangan banyak tanya !

N..e eomma

Baekhyun pov

Apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?aku selalu berharap pada tuhan agar mengabulakan

harapanku ,akuy sungguh takut bdan binggung sekarang .akupun terdiam cukup lama sampai teriakan eomma memanggilku untuk segera turun .

ya!apa yg kau lakukan lama sekali !

maaf eomma karena menunggu lama

ck..menyusahkan !

luhan eomma ingin pergi sebentar ne jaga dirimu dan janagn kemana-mana

eumm eomma ,appa dimana?

Appa sudah sampai duluan dirumah keluarga park

Baekhyun pov

Eomma kapan eomma memanggilku seperti memanggil hyung ?hyung aku sungguh iti berharap sekali saja dalam hidupku memelukku,mengkhawatirkanku ,dan menyayangiku .

-kediaman keluarga park-

Chanyeol cepatlah turun sudah menunggu

Ne..ne sebentar lagi aku kan turun

Chanyeol kenalkan ini mr byun sahabat appa saat kuliah dulu

Ohh..ne,anyeong haseyo park chanyeol imnida

Ahh ne,aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari ayahmu,kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu saat kuliah dulu

Hahaha benarkan kalau dia sangat mirip denganku

Tingtong~~

Sepertinya istri dan anakku sudah datang

Anyeong haseyo maaf sedikit bterlambat

Ah tidak apa-apa mrs byun

Park yunho Kenalkan ini istriku byun hechul dan anakku byun baekhyun

a..an..nyeong haseyo byun baekhyun imnida

silahkan duduk , anakmu cantik seperti yeoja ne aku sampai tidak percaya kalau anakmu namja

bagaimana chanyeol bukankah dia cantik?dia akan jadi pasanganmu beberapa minggu lagi

mwo..!appa tidak bercanda kan?ayolah appa ini tidak lucu sama sekali

diamlah dan jangan banyak bicara

bagaimana baekhyun-sshi kau mau kan menikah dengan putraku?

Baekhyun pov

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana dan apa yang harus aku lakukan sungguh aku sanagt bingung,tapi jika aku menolak perjodahan dengannya appa dan eomma akan sangat marah padaku. Tuhan aku berharap semoga ini jalan terbaikku,aku berharap menemukan kebahagiaan yang aku impikan jika aku menikah denganyya

Baekhyun sshi?

Ah..ne..aku setuju

Baiklah semuanya jika sudah setuju kita akan memilih tanggal yang pas untuk hari pernikahan mereka

Appa !aku bahkan belum bilang setuju !aishhh jinja ..!

Yak park chanyeol kau diam saja dan ikuti appa,appa memilih yang terbaik untukmu

Hah terserah appa saja

Author pov

Chanyeol memandangi baekhun cukup lama dan intens tanpa terasa wajah chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm

Chanyeol pov

Tunggu dia tidak menjauh saat aku mendekat apa dia tidak melihatku mungkinkah dia buta?apa appa sudah gila bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya dan aku sudah meiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku sekarang kenapa harus aku menikah denganya.

Byun baekhyun ?kau buta?akupun sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan chanyeol karena aku tau pasti chanyeol tidak suka padaku apalagi ditanbah keadaanku yang tidak bisa melihat .

Park chanyeol jaga ucapanmu!maaf hangeng ah bukan maksud putraku untuk menyinggung keadaan putramu

Gwenchana tidak perlu minta maaf keadaan putraku memnag seperti ini dan kami sering mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu ,aku rasa itu wajar mereka akan menikah

Pernikahan tetap dilajutkan? Tentu kau akan tetap menika dengan baekhyun

Chanyeol pov

Byun baekhyun?hahaha dia akan menyesal telah merusak semua impianku dan masuk begitu saja dala hidupku .

-TBC-

Maaf banget ya guys kalo ceritanya gaje,banyak typonya,atau terlalu pendek,ff ini update setiap rabu,sabtu,minggu ya guys …

Makasih yang sudah menympatkan baca …

Review juseyoo~~~~


End file.
